Savoir
by Castielific
Summary: Sam a une requete à soumettre à son supérieur


Savoir

Auteur : Sganzy

E-mail : : Pas à moi, pas de sous et patati et patata

Spoiler : « L'histoire sans fin », « Quantum Mirror », « Chimeres », « Affinity ».

Genre : S/J, humour

Résumé : Sam a une requête à soumettre à son supérieur

Note de l'auteur : J'ai entendu une célèbre chanson (que les fans d'Ally McBeal reconnaitrons je pense) et j'ai réalisé le nombre de mots en « in » qui existaient. J'ai mélangé le tout à la sauce Sganzy guimauve et ça nous donne ça. Juste une petite fic histoire de se détendre.

Ah oui et c'est PG-…Heu…10 ?...15 ?...Bon Allez PG-13 adjugé vendu ! Mais y a vraiment rien de bien méchant.

Bonne lecture !

Allongée dans son bain, Sam se laissa aller au doux son de la musique. Dieu qu'elle aimait ça. L'eau tiède enveloppait son corps et les senteurs dont elle l'avait imprégné finissaient de la détendre. La tête posée en arrière, les yeux fermés, une musique paisible s'échappant de la radio…

Elle soupira d'aise.

Rouvrant les paupières, elle observa la mousse qui flottait à la surface et tel dans un ciel parsemé de nuage, elle tenta d'y percevoir milles visages.

Ici, un lapin…là un dragon…Tiens un P90...

Sam sourit à cette pensée. Le général avait raison, où qu'elle soit, quoiqu'elle fasse, elle emportait son travail avec elle. Même dans son bain!

A l'association des mots « général », et « bain » une image pour le moins délicieuse s'imposa à elle. Elle songea un instant au délice de cette vision, et regretta que ce ne soit qu'onirisme.

Se reprenant, elle se passa une main sur le visage, tentant de chasser toute trace de la représentation qu'elle venait de se créer.

Quand elle rouvrit ses yeux, un éclat de lumière attira son attention sur son annulaire et elle rougit. Prise en faute, elle se laissa glisser un peu plus profondément dans l'eau, la tête entre les épaules.

Elle soupira et un petit nuage de mousse s'envola.

Mais Samantha ne le remarqua même pas. Elle avait comme toujours replongée dans ses pensées. O'neill avait raison, son travail la suivait où qu'elle soit…Si seulement il savait que pour elle, son travail se dessinait sous ses propres traits. La seule évocation du SGC imposait le visage de son leader à son esprit, et lui arrachait un sourire.

Plongeant carrément sous la surface de l'eau, elle resta un moment ainsi. A travers le liquide lui parvenait le rythme sourd de la musique et les clapotis amplifiés de l'eau à chacun de ses gestes. Mais malheureusement, cela ne l'empêcha nullement de réfléchir.  
Ré-émergeant, elle aplatit ses cheveux trempés en arrière d'un geste de bras et se laissa re-glisser en position demie-allongée.

Pourquoi, quelque soit le chemin que prenaient ses pensées, il fallait toujours qu'elles pense à Jack O'neill? Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres. A croire que dans son monde, tous les chemins mènaient à Jack O'neill…

Cependant, plus les mois passaient, plus elle s'en voulait de cela. Chaque heure l'amenait plus près du « grand » jour. De son mariage avec Pete. Pete qui n'était pas Jack O'neill. Pete qui ne méritait pas de vivre dans l'ombre de Jack O'neill.

Mais quoiqu'elle fasse, son supérieur hantait ses pensées. Elle avait bien tenté de l'en chasser, mais avait vite remarqué que se seriner à longueur de journée de ne pas penser à Lui…c'était, d'une certaine façon, le faire.

A peine avait-elle constaté cela que l'éternelle question lui revenait: Et lui, pensait-il à elle?

Lui arrivait-il aussi de laisser libre cours à ses pensées et d'imaginer ce que ça saurait si….Ce que ça pourrait être…Comment serait leur relation? Serait-elle passionnelle? Tendre? Houleuse? Pépère?

Elle secoua la tête à cette idée. Non. Jack O'neill ne pouvait pas penser à de telles choses. Peut-être lui était-ce arrivé un jour…Il y a bien longtemps, lors d'un moment d'égarement onirique. Mais certainement pas volontairement, et encore moins fréquemment. Jack O'neill était….Jack O'neill. Il avait bien d'autres préoccupations beaucoup plus importantes! Et il la respectait bien trop pour se laisser aller à des divergences aussi grivoises que la sienne quelques minutes auparavant.

Il n'oserait pas….Il n'oserait pas?

Quelle naïve tu fais Samantha Carter…

Il ne se gênerait pas…Et ne serait certainement pas le seul!

Mais….Le faisait-il? Lui arrivait-il de les imaginer ensemble…Même si ce n'était que sexuellement?

Elle rougit quand une image s'imposa de nouveau, mais elle fut bien vite rattrapée par sa réflexion.

Jack O'neill la désirait-il?….L'aimait-il?

Ne voulant pas se relancer dans ces éternels débats totalement vains avec elle-même, elle tendit l'oreille. La musique avait changé. Le rythme doux de Song For Absolution de Muse, avait été remplacé pour une chanson plus entraînante, plus vive.

_If you wanna know, If he loves you so, It's in his kiss…Lets taste it it!_

Elle haussa un sourcil surpris. Coïncidence? Signe? Coup de pouce du destin?…Ou était-ce encore la malédiction Jack O'neill qui frappait? Celle qui faisait que quoiqu'elle voit ou entende, elle l'associait à lui.

Oui ça devait être ça….Juste son esprit tortueux qui désirait se faire du mal en tournant en boucle les mêmes questions.

Le rythme s'accéléra, la voix haussa d'un ton

_IF YOU WANNA KNOW, IF HE LOVES YOU SO, IT'S IN HIS KISS_

Elle grimaça. Oui c'est bon, ça elle l'avait compris…

_LETS TASTE IT IT!_

Elle grogna. Comme si c'était si facile que ça. Elle était censée faire comment ? Rentrer dans son bureau la bouche en cœur et lui demander de l'embrasser pour tester une hypothèse selon laquelle il l'aimerait peut-être?

Ridicule.

Elle se laissa de nouveau couler pour tenter de dissiper la voix toujours plus forte de la chanteuse. Bon sang, sous l'eau les paroles résonnaient, faisaient écho et se répétaient en boucle!

Excédée, elle sortit sa tête de l'eau.

_LETS TASTE IT IT!_

Ok ok!

Donc imaginons l'éventualité selon laquelle, par miracle, elle obtiendrait un baiser d'un O'neill plus que consentant et réalise qu'il a bel et bien des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour elle….Qu'est ce qu'elle ferait alors? Nom de dieu elle devait se marier dans un mois! Elle ferait quoi? Annulerait pour continuer à vivre une non-relation complètement frustrante avec un général 100 sentimentalement coincé?

Parfaitement Ridicule.

Mais d'un autre côté….

Retirant vivement ses lunettes pour les dissimuler dans son tiroir, Jack O'neill prononça un « entrez » avant de fermer la fenêtre de solitaire de son écran, et de saisir un dossier quelconque au sommet de l'immense pile qui trônait sur son bureau.

Si bien que, quand Samantha Carter entra, elle parut presque gênée de déranger un général qui semblait totalement concentré dans la lecture d'un dossier sur….Le menu du Mess pour les prochaines semaines?  
Elle haussa les sourcils et tenta de dissimuler son amusement. Il risquerait de prendre ça pour un reproche et se mettrait sur la défensive.

J: que puis-je pour vous, Carter?

Il reposa le dossier et la scruta, attendant une réponse. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire crispé et prit soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. Ce qui ne manqua pas de titiller la curiosité de son supérieur.

Jack se redressa sur son siège et posa ses coudes sur le bureau. Mains croisées, il attendait.

Elle l'observa et eut soudain du mal à avaler sa salive. Ce n'était décidément pas une bonne idée.

Absolument ridicule.

D'une main légèrement tremblante, elle remit une mèche imaginaire derrière son oreille. D'un geste, il lui fit signe de parler.

S: en fait mon général…J'aurais…Une requête à vous soumettre.

J: Que voulez-vous? Un nouveau réacteur? Une portion supplémentaire de gelée bleue? Que j'envoie Felger à l'autre bout de l'univers?

Elle sourit à peine à sa dernière réflexion, ce qui ne fit que renforcer l'inquiétude du général.

S: Je voudrais….

Elle inspira profondément, fermant les yeux.

S: Mon cadeau de mariage.

Le silence qui se prolongeait la força à rouvrir les paupières. Il paraissait complètement déboussolé…Et légèrement amer aussi…

J: Le mariage a été avancé? Je me suis trompé dans la date?

Son sarcasme ne parvint pas à cacher son trouble. Pas à elle.

Il s'était ré-enfoncé dans son siège et avait croisé ses bras sur son torse dans un geste qui se voulait nonchalant. Mais les muscles de ses bras, dénudés par son simple tee-shirt, frémissaient sous la tension de ses poings, dissimulés mais sans nul doute serrés.

S: Non, mon général.

Il fronça les sourcils et elle baissa les yeux. Elle était lancée, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière…Mais dieu que c'était dur.

J, soupirant: Carter, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous essayez de me dire, mais je n'ai pas encore acheté votre cadeau…Et comme vous le voyez j'ai du travail qui m'attends.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, il attrapa un autre dossier sur la pile et l'ouvrit devant lui, prêt à se mettre au travail.

Elle sourit mélancoliquement. La fuite. Encore. L'excuse du travail. Encore.

S: Un baiser.

Jack releva brusquement les yeux de sa simili lecture.

Il avait dû mal entendre…

S: C'est le cadeau que je veux. Un baiser.

Devant sa mine dubitative, elle rougit et murmura:

S: De vous.

Cette fois, il écarquilla carrément les yeux. Elle avait perdu la tête? Depuis quand se montrait-elle si…Franche…Et irrationnelle!

J, récapitulant: Vous me demandez un baiser comme cadeau de mariage?

Elle hocha simplement la tête, et planta un regard assuré dans ses pupilles noisettes indécises.

J: Votre mariage avec Pete Shanahan.

Cela sonnait comme une accusation. Pourquoi avait-il rajouté ça?

Elle fronça les sourcils, contrariée.

S: Je sais encore avec qui je vais me marier.

J: On dirait pas.

Cette fois totalement énervée, elle serra la mâchoire et tenta de garder en mémoire qu'il était son supérieur hiérarchique. Elle planta son regard furieux dans le sien et il se laissa retomber en arrière dans son siège.

J, soupirant: Carter, vos paroles n'ont aucun sens.

Elle ferma les yeux, sa gorge serrée en un mélange de rage et de peine.

S: Elles en ont pour moi…Monsieur.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et crut déceler, l'espace d'un instant, son trouble.

J: Carter…

Il souffla et se passa une main sur le visage, puis dans les cheveux. Elle sourit légèrement. La situation ne prêtait pas à ce rictus-ci mais….Elle adorait quand il faisait ça.

S, se reprenant: Je suis désolée de vous demander ça. Mais…c'est vraiment ce que je cadeau.

Il la scruta un instant d'un œil si pénétrant qu'elle frissonna légèrement. Il la sondait. C'était bon signe. Il ne cherchait plus à fuir, mais à comprendre.

S: J'en ai besoin….

Pas de « mon général », nota-t-il.

Il se tut un instant et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi à s'interroger silencieusement, à tenter de deviner les pensées de l'autre.

Cependant, O'neill finit par se détourner.

J: Désolé, mais il faudra vous contenter d'un service en porcelaine.

Sam serra les dents, humiliée. Nom d'un chien, un baiser, c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait! Ce n'était pas la mort tout de même! D'ailleurs de ce que Teal'c lui avait avoué, ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il l'embrasserait!

S: Vous êtes si…

Son ton était plus froid et amer qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais qu'y pouvait-elle? Elle venait de se faire clairement jeter par l'homme qu'elle…

J, intimidant: Si quoi, Colonel?

Il insista bien sur le grade et se redressa, la défiant de continuer.

S: Égoïste, mon général.

Sam vit sa joue vibrer alors qu'il serrait la mâchoire.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, ce ne fut pourtant pas une réprimande du militaire qui suivit.

J: JE suis égoïste? Vous me demandez de briser votre mariage avant même que celui-ci ait lieu….Je refuse…Et c'est moi l'égoïste?

S: Je ne vous demandais pas de le briser. Je vous demandais de m'aider. Je vous demandais de….

Elle ferma les yeux en les sentant s'embuer. Non. Elle ne craquerait pas. Pas comme ça, pas devant lui. Elle voulait une réponse. Elle venait de l'avoir. Pour la première fois, tout était parfaitement clair.

S, amer: Vous savez quoi. Laissez tomber. Oubliez. Je n'ai rien dit. Désolée de vous avoir importuner, général O'neill.

Elle fit volte-face et avança jusqu'à la porte.

J: Je ne vous ai pas donné congé, colonel.

Samantha se figea. Ce ton. Bon sang ce qu'elle pouvait haïr ce ton. Il était si…Militaire. Contrainte, elle se tourna vers lui et lui offrit son garde à vous le plus professionnel. Droite comme un i, les yeux fixant un point invisible devant elle, elle attendit, faisant fis de ses yeux brûlants.

J: Maintenant, je veux que vous m'expliquiez le pourquoi d'une telle demande.

Sa voix s'était adoucie. Un brin seulement. Mais assez pour qu'elle le remarque, assez pour qu'il sache qu'elle le remarque.

Troublée de ce soudain changement d'humeur, elle se détendit légèrement.

J: Repos, Carter.

Un sourire. Pas besoin de le regarder pour qu'elle sache qu'il souriait. Il…se moquait d'elle! Ses yeux pleins d'éclairs se posèrent sur lui, mais ne croisèrent qu'un sourire bienveillant.

Comment devait-elle prendre cela? Il la rejetait puis…Lui intimait de revenir à lui…

J: Alors? Pourquoi?

S: Je vous l'ai dit, j'en ai besoin.

J: Pourquoi?

S: Je veux juste….Savoir.

Mal à l'aise de se dévoiler ainsi, elle baissa les yeux dés qu'isl croisèrent ses noisettes indéchiffrables.

Un silence s'installa. De ceux qui vous nouent les tripes d'impatience et vous coupent le souffle jusqu'au seuil de la survie. Une voix cinglante le brisa.

J: Requête refusée. Rompez.

Incrédule, elle le fixa. Il avait saisi un crayon et griffonnait déjà quelques notes, feintant la concentration.

Elle le haïssait. Dieu qu'elle le haïssait de toujours être si…Imprévisible…Inébranlable… Impitoyable…Incohérent…Et tous les mots en « In » possibles!

Déçue. Juste déçue, elle fit volte-face et disparut. Après tout, ses questions venaient de trouver réponse. _Oui_, elle devait bien épouser Pete Shanahan car _Non_, Jack O'neill ne voulait pas d'elle.

Finalement, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un baiser pour savoir. Quelques mots suffisaient…

Quand la porte se referma, plus ou moins violemment, Jack laissa tomber son stylo et s'affaissa dans son siège.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? Pourquoi comme ça, pourquoi maintenant?

Il commençait à peine à se faire à l'idée qu'il allait la perdre pour de bon. Qu'elle allait être heureuse…avec un autre et que donc, il fallait qu'il se force à l'oublier. Enfin, il avait une bonne raison d'abandonner, de lutter contre ses sentiments!

Il parvenait à peine à se résoudre à cesser de la voir autrement que comme une amie…Et elle, elle arrivait la bouche en cœur et bouleversait tout!

Comment pouvait-elle oser lui demander ça alors qu'elle allait convoler avec un autre!

C'était quoi, une nouvelle sorte de torture? Lui proposer de tester ce qu'il ne pourrait avoir avant de le lui enlever à jamais.

_Je vous demandais de m'aider_

L'aider à quoi? A la rendre infidèle? A détruire sa vie?

Il n'y comprenait rien…

_Je veux juste…Savoir._

Pour l'amour du ciel, savoir quoi! S'il accepterait? S'il était capable de détruire un mariage en pleine construction?  
Elle aurait du savoir que jamais il ne ferait quoique ce soit qui puisse entraver son bonheur. Son bonheur, c'était Pete. Aussi douloureux que ça puisse être pour Lui, Shanahan était celui qui rendrait heureuse la femme qu'il aimait…à sa place.

Elle avait la vie dont elle rêvait à portée de main, pourquoi voulait-elle tout gâcher en un simple baiser? Pourquoi lui demander ça? Qu'est ce que ça lui apporterait?

Encore une fois, le général O'neill constata que la compréhension des réflexions du Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter était hors de sa portée. Que ça soit de l'astrophysique, de la physique cantique ou de la vie de tous les jours, il ne comprenait pas son cheminement de pensées.

_C'est le cadeau que je veux. Un baiser._

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ce genre de paroles venant d'elle? Combien de fois s'était-il demandé comment ça serait d'embrasser Samantha Carter?

Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà fait. Deux fois. Mais que serait un baiser de la Vraie Samantha Carter? Un baiser qui ne soit pas une surprise, comme lors de cette boucle temporelle, mais bien une initiative de sa part à elle. Que serait-ce d'observer ses grands yeux bleus s'approcher de lui en même temps que ses tendres lèvres?

O'neill secoua la tête. Ressasser ce genre de questions qui resteraient éternellement sans réponses ne le mènerait à rien.

C'était tout simplement ridicule.

A moins que…

Ses lèvres étaient brûlantes contre les siennes, avides. Aussi avides que ces mains qui glissaient déjà sous les remparts de tissus pour venir frôler sa chair. Elle gémit quand sa bouche se posa sur son cou, la picorant toujours aussi passionnément. Les mains crispées dans les cheveux de son amant, elle ferma les yeux.

Il l'aimait. Aucun doute là dessus. Chaque baiser, chaque étreinte le lui prouvait. Elle se délectait de cela. Elle aimait être aimer aussi éperdument.

Elle l'aim….

P: c'est pas vrai!

Sortant de ses pensées, elle aperçut l'homme se séparer d'elle pour se laisser tomber sur les draps. Elle fronça les sourcils. Et la suite?

Une sonnerie stridente résonna. La porte.

Elle soupira. Visiblement, il n'était pas assez passionné pour ignorer le monde extérieur sous son étreinte….Bon ok, là, fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête les films guimauves…

Elle le regarda de biais. Allongé les bras en croix, il fixait le plafond.

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau et il ne bougea pas.

Bravo le gentleman…

Agacée, elle se redressa et descendit dans le hall tout en tentant de réajuster vêtements et cheveux. Quand elle ouvrit la porte et aperçut le « mal-venu », elle sentit son corps entier se tendre.

S: C'est pourquoi?

Ok. Niveau accueil, elle avait fait mieux. Mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de le voir. Jack ne dit rien, mais lui offrit un sourire crispé et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, évitant son regard.

Depuis quand était-il timide? Et depuis quand venait-il sonner chez elle à plus de dix heures du soir? Depuis quand venait-il chez elle, tout court d'ailleurs…

S: Vous êtes venu uniquement pour faire le piquet devant ma porte?

Il grogna, agacé du sarcasme. Il avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle!

J: Je voudrais….Vous parler.

Le cœur de Sam fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Mais il se tut de nouveau.

S: Un problème à la base?

J: Non.

Il se gratta la gorge, le regard fixé sur le bord de la porte. Surtout pas sur elle.

S: De quoi alors?

Cette fois, il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

Elle repensa à son statut de « Coincé sentimental » et blêmit. Étant donné sa soudaine timidité, il ne pouvait donc vouloir parler que d'une chose. Mais devait-elle s'en réjouir?

Aux vues de leur dernière entrevue, elle ne comptait en tout cas pas lui faciliter la tâche.

S: Parlez ou partez, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Oui bon, elle y avait peut-être été un peu fort quand même…

Il redressa la tête, les sourcils froncés, et osa enfin la regarder. Devant l'assurance, 100 feinte, mais 98 crédible, de la jeune femme, il se redressa.

J: Votre cadeau, Carter. Je viens vous donner votre cadeau.

A cet instant, elle crut défaillir, mais dieu merci, elle ne laissa rien paraître. Posant nonchalamment une main contre le rebord de la porte, elle s'y appuya difficilement en vu de ne pas s'écrouler.

Elle fit mine de chercher derrière lui.

S: Où est le service en porcelaine?

Jack plissa les yeux. Il détestait quand elle faisait ça. Faire mine de ne pas comprendre alors qu'elle avait parfaitement saisi à quoi il faisait allusion…Il faillit sourire en remarquant que d'habitude, c'était lui qui faisait ça….Tout le temps même.

Il avait vraiment une Très mauvaise influence sur elle.

J: Je ne parlais pas de celui-ci.

La voyant légèrement vaciller, les joues un peu plus roses, il retint à grand mal un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait vraiment bien feinté l'indifférence!

S: Requête refusée, mon général.

Prends ça dans les dents Jack…

A croire que jamais il ne comprendrait cette femme. Il avait laissé tomber efforts et convictions pour venir la voir. Il osait enfin s'ouvrir un peu à elle et elle…Elle lui refusait l'accès, même temporaire, à son cœur.

Il ferma les yeux pour se reprendre. Pas question de lui montrer son désarroi.

J: Uni ou peinte?

Elle haussa les sourcils.

S: Quoi donc?

J: La porcelaine.

Son regard était indéchiffrable, mais sa mâchoire crispée suffisait à démontrer son incompréhension. Elle soupira.

S: Je ne veux pas de votre porcelaine, monsieur.

Rahhhhh elle allait le rendre fou! Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait? Pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est ce qu'elle attendait de lui?

Il soupira bruyamment.

J: Vous êtes si…

S: Imprévisible? Incohérente?

J: Oui! Et pleins d'autres trucs en « in » aussi!

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Au moins à ce niveau, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Son rire sembla le détendre car il lui sourit et son regard soudain si doux plongea dans le sien.

J: Que voulez-vous, Carter?

S: Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

J, excédé: Vous venez de me le refuser!

S: Pas ici. Pas comme ça.

O'neill fronça les sourcils. Cette discussion avait un côté totalement irréaliste…Mais il dut avouer que malgré le sujet pour le moins délicat abordé, il se sentait étrangement à l'aise.

J: Incompréhensible.

Son sourire s'élargit et elle s'apprêta à répondre quand une voix provenant de l'étage les interrompit.

P: Sam, c'est qui?

Elle souffla.

S: Rien d'important, j'arrive!

Il fronça les sourcils. Rien d'important?

Bon, certes, elle n'allait pas dire « Juste le type que j'ai envie d'embrasser, ne t'inquiètes pas j'arrive! ». Mais tout de même…Rien d'important?  
Quand elle se tourna vers lui, elle remarqua sa mine offusquée.

S: C'était…Insignifiant.

J: Je croyais qu'il s'appelait Pete?

Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris de ses propres mots et les yeux furibonds de son second lui confirmèrent à quel point la remarque était malvenue. Il grimaça un sourire d'excuse, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches et baissant légèrement la tête.

J: C'est sorti tout seul…

S, secouant la tête: Vous êtes…Impossible.

Il releva les yeux, surpris de son ton amusé. Il venait d'insulter son futur mari et elle…Elle trouvait ça drôle? Elle n'était décidément pas la fiancée parfaite…Pour Pete du moins.

Croisant son regard et la voyant rougir, il comprit soudain le double sens certain de ses paroles. Impossible. Exactement le mot qui les désignait, quelque soit son sens.

J: Et maintenant?

Il lui sourit tendrement, accentuant le sens implicite de ses mots.

S: Pete est là.

Jack accusa le coup et hocha juste la tête.

S: On se voit demain?

Son sourire à elle était timide et pourtant si encourageant qu'il lui redonna espoir.

J, plongeant son regard dans le sien: Oui. Demain.

S: Bonne nuit, mon général.

J: Bonne nuit, Carter.

Il lui offrit un petit sourire et s'éloigna.

_Demain…_

Triturant nerveusement son stylo, Jack sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il envoya un regard glacé à Siler qui déposa un dossier sur sa table et partit rapidement en marmonnant une excuse.

Ça faisait près de deux heures qu'il était assis là, incapable de travailler, ni même d'aligner trois pensées cohérentes! Il était totalement…perdu. Son entrevue de la veille avec son second n'avait cessé de repasser dans sa tête toute la nuit.

Qu'est ce que tout cela signifiait? A quoi ça les mènerait?

D'accord, ils avaient décidé de s'embrasser…Mais après? Ils échangeraient un « on oublie tout » et il sortirait son plus beau costume pour la voir épouser un autre?  
Ça n'avait aucun sens. AUCUN.

Pourtant, il trépignait ridiculement d'impatience à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver.  
Un baiser.

Aujourd'hui, il allait embrasser la femme qu'il aimait. Jack O'neill allait embrasser Samantha Carter.

C'était un baiser d'adieu, certainement une façon bien à elle et particulièrement insondable de conclure leur « non-relation ». Mais qu'importe, c'était Samantha Carter qu'il allait tenir, l'espace d'un instant, dans ses bras. Pendant quelques secondes, il allait vivre un rêve. Le reste, il ne voulait pas s'en pré-occuper. Pas encore.

Il entendit la porte se refermer et leva la tête. Il se figea. Elle était là. Debout devant son bureau, ses grands yeux bleus plein d'assurance fixés sur lui. Seul dénotait son balancement timide d'un pied à l'autre, et ses mains serrées devant elle.

Il déglutit difficilement.

Alors ça y est? C'était maintenant?

Partagé entre l'envie pressante de l'embrasser et celle de faire durer le moment le plus longtemps possible. Il ne bougea pas.

Il avait le trac!

Nom de dieu que c'était pitoyable! Lui, le Brigadier Général Jonathan O'neill avait le trac à l'idée d'embrasser une femme.

Non, pas une femme. La femme. Celle qui aurait dû être la femme de sa vie. Celle qui le serait toujours pour Lui.

Samantha Carter….

Elle lui sourit timidement et son cœur se serra. Juste un baiser. Comment pourrait-il se contenter d'un seul baiser? Comment pourrait-il goûter au bonheur, puis l'abandonner à un autre?

Il devait être maso. Totalement masochiste.

Mais pourtant, il crevait d'envie de se jeter sur ses lèvres qu'elle mordillait nerveusement à cet instant.

Se levant, il fit le tour du bureau et se planta face à elle. A un mètre l'un de l'autre, ils se sourirent nerveusement. Il fourra les mains dans ses poches. Les en sortit. Les serra dans son dos. Les ramena devant lui.

Souriant de sa maladresse, elle les saisit dans les siennes.

Jamais elle n'avait vu Jack ainsi. Lui, toujours si sûr de lui, paraissait complètement désorienté à la simple idée d'un baiser.  
La simple idée d'un baiser? A d'autre oui, elle était dans le même état! C'était beaucoup plus qu'un simple baiser et ils le savaient tous les deux. C'était une preuve. Une preuve de ce qu'il y avait entre eux. La concrétisation de huit ans d'indécision, la résolution de huit ans de frustration, l'attestation en vigueur de sentiments profonds…L'abandon d'une éventuelle relation aussi…

Tout ça était si contradictoire. Elle avait conscience que ça n'avait aucun sens.

Mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre heureuse sans savoir ce que serait une étreinte de Jack O'neill. D'une certaine façon, elle voulait savoir ce à quoi elle renonçait.

Maso, elle? Très certainement.

Mais il fallait qu'elle sache.

Plantant son regard dans le sien, elle amena ses mains sur ses hanches. Ils frémirent tout deux à ce contact. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, n'osant plus bouger de peur de briser l'instant, mais incapables de se rapprocher d'avantage.

Nerveuse, elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. A son mouvement, il retint sa respiration.

Ils se fixèrent.

Se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation, d'à quel point ils étaient tendus, ils se mirent à rire légèrement. Elle baissa la tête, la secouant en signe de désespérance. Une main se posa alors sur sa joue. Elle releva le visage et croisa son regard brillant d'une lueur qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Dieu qu'elle aimait ce regard-ci.

Il lui sourit tendrement, elle lui rendit la pareille.

Ses yeux noisettes glissèrent sur ses traits fins pour venir se figer sur ses lèvres. Instinctivement, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Hypnotisé, il laissa glisser son pouce sur les rondeurs de sa bouche. Douce. Incroyablement douce.

Il releva les yeux vers ses saphirs, cherchant une confirmation. Ce qu'il y lut lui ôta tout doute. Elle le désirait autant que lui.

Alors, calmement, il approcha son visage du sien. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas.

Enfin, ils vivaient ce qu'ils avaient tant imaginer.

Quand les lèvres fines vinrent frôler celles de la jeune femme, elle ne put retenir un léger gémissement, l'incitant à poursuivre. Mais il restait là, son souffle brûlant l'électrisant. Les frôlements à peine perceptibles de ses lèvres la rendaient folle de frustration et étaient pourtant si délicieusement bons.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fermé ses paupières. En les rouvrant, elle croisa immédiatement ses yeux plus lumineux que jamais. Il était proche. Si agréablement proche.

Son corps semblait s'être soudé au sien si aisément qu'elle ne l'avait alors pas remarquer. La chaleur qui émanait de lui, son odeur, sa présence…Il était enivrant.

Pour l'amour du ciel, il allait la tuer s'il ne l'embrassait pas sur le champ!

Jack dut déceler son impatience car elle le sentit sourire. La lueur de ses pupilles brunes se fit amusée.

Ne tenant plus, elle franchit le dernier espace entre eux et s'empara de ses lèvres, y effaçant toute trace de sourire. Il la serra un peu plus, ravi de la sentir enfin contre lui. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent avec une lenteur presque intolérable. Puis, elles s'entrouvrirent doucement, s'enhardissant plus vivement. Se mordillant, se mêlant, se caressant avec une ferveur qui les fit frissonner à l'unisson.

Il franchit la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'elle s'y attende et elle accueillit l'intruse en elle avec une ardeur dédoublée.

Puis, la passion se calma, devenant affection, et en une dernière caresse, leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

La main de l'homme glissa sur la peau de sa joue alors qu'il posait son front contre le sien, reprenant sa respiration.

Ils restèrent ainsi, n'osant bouger.  
Ça y est, l'instant était passé. A présent, ils savaient devoir se séparer, dénouer leurs corps à jamais. Mais incapable de se mouvoir, ils attendirent.

Paupières closes, aucun n'osait ouvrir les yeux, de peur de devoir faire face à la réalité. Cette même réalité qui leur intimait de se détacher l'un de l'autre. Celle qui leur interdisait de s'aimer. Ou du moins qui tentait de le faire, elle avait échoué il y a bien longtemps déjà, seule rester cette barrière du concret entre eux. Celle qu'ils venaient de briser et qu'ils savaient devoir ré-ériger.

Souhaitant épargner le supplice du rôle de celui qui met fin à tout ça à la jeune femme, O'neill desserra son étreinte. Il décolla son front du sien et ouvrit les yeux. Des sillons humides se dessinaient à l'endroit où quelques instants plus tôt sa main était posée.

Il serra les poings, luttant pour ne pas en essuyer les gouttes d'une caresse, d'un baiser. Ignorant la douleur déchirante de sa poitrine, il fit un pas en arrière, coupant le contact entre leurs corps.

Elle frissonna, et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Juste attend pour voir le visage de son supérieur redevenir si désespérément indéchiffrable.

Mais qu'importait?

Maintenant, elle savait.

Jamais elle n'avait vécu baiser si intense. Si Jack O'neill n'était pas doué avec les mots, ses gestes eux, étaient plus qu'éloquents. Ce baiser avait signifié bien plus que des milliers de mots d'amour.

Il l'aimait, elle en avait à présent la certitude.

Jack lui sourit amicalement, une lueur amer au fond de ses yeux sombres.

J: Tous mes vœux de bonheur, Carter.

Comme si elle venait de recevoir un violent uppercut, elle fit un pas en arrière et vacilla.

COMMENT OSAIT-IL….la ramener à la réalité…

Elle soupira douloureusement et se détourna. Elle ne voulait pas de son regard sur elle. Elle ne voulait pas de CE regard sur elle.

D'une main tremblante, elle essuya ses larmes, tentant de reprendre contenance.

Quand elle se tourna vers lui, quelques secondes plus tard, elle semblait avoir repris toute son assurance. Dos droit, menton haut, lueur déterminée, elle lui offrit un sourire assuré.

S: Merci, mon général. Maintenant…Je sais.

Il fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand parvenait-elle à paraître aussi impassible?

J: Ce fut un plaisir.

Il lui sourit tendrement, omettant volontairement son grade, et c'est avec soulagement qu'il la vit frémir. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle joue l'insensible. A défaut de pouvoir déceler son affection dans ses mots, il aimait l'apercevoir dans chacune de ses rougeurs ou maladresses. Il en avait besoin pour continuer à croire à ce que ce baiser venait de lui démontrer.

Elle reprit cependant vite contenance et le salua.

Il aurait voulu l'interroger. Qu'allait-elle faire? Qu'étaient-ils à présent?

Malheureusement, il n'eut le temps de prononcer aucun son avant qu'elle ne déverrouille la porte et sorte de son bureau.

Bouleversé, le général O'neill se laissa tomber sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains, plus perdu que jamais.

Les jours qui suivirent furent un véritable supplice. Comme il l'avait craint, son manque d'elle était accru par ce rapprochement si désespérément fugace. Il passait ses jours à se retenir de ne pas bondir sur ses lèvres et ses nuits à ressasser cet instant inouï dans son bureau.

Elle, elle tentait de faire comme si rien ne s'était passée, agissait comme auparavant envers lui. Cependant c'est avec une grande satisfaction qu'il l'avait vu, plusieurs fois, loucher vers ses lèvres, se mordre son homologue inférieure et perdre contenance dés qu'elle croisait son regard. De plus, aux vues de ses yeux bouffis, elle ne devait pas passer biens meilleurs nuits que lui…

Au moins, il avait l'assurance qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de cela. C'était cruel certes, mais diablement rassurant. Si bien qu'à certain moment, il avait même songé que peut-être, elle n'épouserait pas Pete Shanahan.

Mais les jours passaient, le mariage approchait et cette bague subsistait irrémédiablement attachée à la main de la jeune femme.

Et puis de toute façon, que ferait-il si par miracle, elle annulait son mariage…pour lui. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir, il n'y était pas autorisé. Cela faisait huit ans qu'il tentait de remédier à cela, mais rien n'y faisait. Il était son supérieur et il était incurablement indispensable au projet Portes des étoiles. Alors, aussi fort que soit ses sentiments et aussi triste que cela puisse être, il ne pouvait pas abandonner pour Elle. Il l'aurait voulu. Oh oui, il ne souhaitait rien de plus que ça! Prendre sa retraite et vivre auprès d'elle….Mais ce satané honneur le retenait. La survie de sa planète risquait de dépendre de sa décision, alors non. Décidément non. Il n'abandonnerait jamais sa planète pour son propre intérêt.

Jamais il ne pourrait être avec Samantha Carter.

Et pourtant…

Son cri se brisa sous l'intensité du plaisir qui explosait en elle. Son corps tout entier se tendit, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les omoplates de son amant et elle retomba en un soupir de plaisir alors que ses muscles se relâchaient un à un, provoquant mille frissons. Les yeux fermés, elle resserra ses bras autour des épaules de l'homme. Elle le sentit se tendre à son tour alors que son orgasme éclatait en elle.

Elle sourit quand il s'affala sur elle. Elle aimait le sentir peser sur elle. Son corps fort, brûlant, totalement uni au sien.

Du bout des doigts, elle glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, passa sur l'arrière de sa nuque et vint caresser ses cheveux humides de sueur. Il frémit contre elle en gémissant légèrement.  
Dieu que c'était bon….

Elle se renfrogna quand il se redressa et s'éloigna d'elle pour se laisser tomber à ses côtés.

Pour le câlin post-coïtale, visiblement elle pouvait s'accrocher…

Elle se tourna vers lui, l'observant passer une main sur son visage contrarié. CONTRARIE? Pourquoi contrarié?

Il lui jeta un regard de biais et l'estomac noué, elle comprit que c'était là que son plaisir risquait de prendre fin.

J: Ce qui vient de se passer était totalement…

S: Imprévu?

J, froid: Intolérable.

S, nonchalante: Inévitable.

J: Imprudent et Imbécile.

Elle plissa les yeux en un regard noir, mais il ne la regardait même pas.

S: Immanquable!

J: Inacceptable!

Il se tourna vers elle, agacé.

S: Impulsif.

Sam lui sourit tendrement. Son sourire s'élargit quand les yeux de l'homme glissèrent sur son corps encore dénudé. Ses noisettes foncèrent de nouveau de désir.

S, sensuelle: Imminent.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, presque surpris qu'elle ait remarqué son regard pourtant insistant.

Elle comprit alors qu'il ne la rejetait bien à contre cœur. Tout comme elle, il ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle, il était juste inquiet.

Elle lui sourit doucement, tentant de lui insuffler son espoir. Après tout, ils avaient déjà bravé tant d'épreuves, ils n'allaient quand même pas abandonner face à celle qui pourrait leur permettre d'être heureux…Ensemble. Maintenant qu'elle avait vécu ça avec lui, pas question qu'elle le laisse la chasser.

Elle ne savait plus vraiment comment ils avaient atterri ici, comment tout ça s'était produit. Elle se souvenait d'un baiser de Pete. Un baiser fade, comme tout ceux qu'il lui avait offert depuis Son baiser.

Elle se rappelait l'avoir repousser, puis avoir pris la voiture et être partie. Simplement…Bêtement même, le pauvre n'avait pas du comprendre. Elle s'était alors retrouvée devant Sa porte et avant même qu'elle réalise son geste, elle avait sonné et il apparaissait devant elle. Elle n'avait réalisé qu'elle pleurait que quand il le lui avait fait remarqué. L'instant d'après, elle était dans ses bras. Par réconfort d'abord, mais bien vite leurs lèvres s'étaient retrouvées. Leurs mains s'étaient égarés et alors, ils avaient su qu'ils étaient perdus.

Et voilà qu'il regrettait…

Une main délicate vint se poser sur sa joue.

Ou peut-être pas….

Elle leva ses saphirs vers lui. Son regard. Dieu que son regard était expressif. Comment pouvait-il être si insondable un instant puis soudain se dévoiler comme cela?

…

Qu'importe le comment, elle aimait ce regard ci.

Elle lui sourit tristement.

J: Tu es…Incroyable.

Elle rit légèrement, nichant son visage dans sa paume. Rassurée qu'il ne veuille plus la rejeter.

S, taquine: Impressionnant!

Pour la première fois, elle le vit rire sincèrement. C'était léger, c'était bon. Le rire de Jack O'neill.

J: Inégalable?

Il fit glisser sa main le long de son épaule et elle frissonna sous son regard brûlant.

S: Insatiable.

J: Juste infiniment amoureux.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent puis s'embuèrent. Ses mots. Ces mots qu'elle n'osait même pas rêver. Il les avait dit. Il les avait enfin dit.

Il les avait enfin dit!

Les battements de son cœur affolé bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles et un frisson la traversa. Enfin elle connaissait le bien-être.

Du pouce, il essuya ses larmes une à une. Il s'approcha d'avantage et planta ses yeux bruns dans ses saphirs.

J: Indécise?

S: Incontestablement…Heureuse.

Jack sourit, rassuré.

J, les sourcils froncés : Et pour…

S: Rien n'est immuable. On trouvera une solution.

Elle passa sa main sur sa joue et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

S: C'est si…Inouïe.

J: Dis…on pourrait changer de lettre? Parce que je commence à être à court de mot en « in » moi, hein….Ah tiens hein!

Elle rit doucement.

S, relevant le menton: Inculte!

J: Insolente!

S: Y a intérêt!

J: Rahhhhh

D'un geste, il roula sur l'impudente. Elle gémit légèrement en sentant son désir brûler contre elle.

S, malicieuse: Hum….Infatigable.

J, charmeur: Tu n'as encore rien vu…

S: Je ne te savais pas si im…

Il la fit taire d'un baiser passionné et elle se laissa aller à son étreinte.  
Tout ça était si inespéré. Alors, qu'importe la suite, les lèvres de Jack O'neill était sur les siennes. Tendres, douces et délicieusement insatiables. Elle croisa ses yeux bruns et ce qu'elle y lut lui fit comprendre que quoiqu'il arrive, il subsisteraient éternellement….Inséparables.

FIN

Vous savez quoi faire  


End file.
